Scream
by kakashikrazy256
Summary: Murders are occuring all over Tokyo, leaving frightening scenes and horrifying images. The killer wears a ghostface mask, bring death everywhere it goes. Ran, Aoko, Heiji, Hakuba, Conan, Kid. They are all going to be targeted and no one will be safe. What does the killer want from Kaitou Kid? Rated T for blood.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, I've been in a mood where I randomly starting craving for horror/slasher movies. I have no idea why ((creepy much?)) So I watched the Scream movies. They aren't really that horrifying or scary to me but they're good. And then I got plot bunnies that refused to go away and I NEEDED to write this. **

**Well, obviously there is going to be suspense, scary moments and BLOOD, can't stomach that then don't read ((but then again how can you be afraid to read a slasher fic when the movies are scarier?)) **

**Well quick summary if you hadn't seen Scream, you don't have to since no character besides Ghostface makes an appearance but just a little background. Okay, a serial murderer is going around killing and wears a ghost costumes, the ones you seen the most often in Halloween stores, thus he is named 'Ghostface' Everyone knows what that mask looks like right? That's all you really need to know so yeah **

**Enjoy, I hope it's alright, I suck at horror genre. **

**Prologue**

The phone rang, breaking the silence in the Mouri Detective Agency.

Ran looked up from her book and sighed. Otou-san was out gambling…..again and Conan said he was going to go out and do something at the professor's.

"Alright, I'm coming." She muttered, dropping her book on the coffee table and walked over to her father's office desk.

"Moshi moshi? Mouri Detective Agency, if there's a case that you need to consult us with, please allow me to take a message." She said automatically.

"Hello?" She frowned at the other voice, it didn't sound all that human.

"Yes?" She replied, trying to hide her uneasiness.

"Who is this?" The voice said and her frown grew deeper. The voice was rough and somewhat creepy. She suddenly felt scared in the all too quiet apartment.

"Mouri Kogoro's daughter, he's not in right now, I could take a case for you and inform him when he gets back." She glanced down at the small box on the phone and gulped silently when she saw the characters: _Number Unavailable_

"….Yes I do have a case for him." The voice said.

"Y-yes?" She took out a notepad and pen, squinting in the faint moonlight. She hadn't bothered to turn on the lights.

"The case of his own daughter's murder."

She flinched in shock and dropped the pen with a shaking hand.

"W-what?" She stammered out and nearly dropped the phone next. The voice chuckled and she unconsciously looked around the dark office.

"I said the case of my daughter's murder." The voice continued.

"That's not what you said before." She said sharply and took a deep breath shakily.

"Is it?"

She heard a thud in the room and shrieked, jumping up, knocking her father's chair onto the floor.

"Something the matter?"

"Who are you?" She swallowed and picked the chair up back into its original position.

"What are you doing right now?"

"Answer my question!" She nearly screamed in frustration.

"Your director"

"What?" She whispered, looking around again; sweat beginning to run down her forehead.

"The director of this horror film, and lucky you Mouri Ran, you're the star."

"This isn't funny, I'm hanging up." She hissed and began to pull the phone away from her ear when the next sentence reached her.

"You hang up and you're fired!"

"Fired?"

"Fired from your life!"

Her breath hitched and she slammed the phone back onto its handle.

"Calm down, Ran, it's only a prank call. I-I shouldn't get scared over this." She whispered to herself.

She looked around again in paranoia before making a beeline towards the office door.

A phone rang and she screamed with a jump. Her jeans pockets vibrated and she reached in and pulled out her cell phone.

The words, _unidentified number _made her shiver and she flipped it open and put it to her ear.

"M-moshi, moshi?"

"You're fired."

Before she could reply something went through office door window and she moved to the side with a yelp. A knife was stuck through the door.

The knife disappeared and the door slammed open and she backed away instinctively.

What she saw made her heart stop.

A figure bursted in and she whimpered. It was wearing a black cloak with tattered edges, it turned its head and all she saw was the white pearly color of a mask, twisted into an expression of a person screaming. What scared her the most was the small, curved silver knife the figure was holding in gloved hands.

It moved.

She ran.

The figure charged towards her, knife in position. She threw herself back with a determined look. She tried to kick it in the face but the figure dodged, lashing out.

The knife caught Ran's ankle and she hissed in pain, throwing herself to the ground as another stab movement came.

She rolled away just in time as the figure stabbed the ground she was lying on seconds ago.

Ran got up and ran for the door, the figure close by. She turned her head and picked up the vase from near the door and flung it at the figure with accuracy. The vase made its mark on the cloaked shadow's head. It stopped momentarily to brush away broken pieces and Ran was out the door.

She headed for the stairs leading to the streets, if she made it there, she would be saved!

The karate champion had made it down one step when a gloved hand yanked her hair and covered her mouth so she couldn't scream. It let go of her hair and wrapped an arm around her waist and arms, preventing her from lashing out.

She struggled with the figure as it pulled her back up the stairs and continued going up until they were at the third floor.

She pulled an arm free and jabbed the figure's stomach, earning a grunt.

She pulled away and made a dash for the door and shrieked softly when the figure grabbed her leg.

She fell, but at the same time, wrapped her other leg around the figure, tripping it too. They both went tumbling down the steps, earning bumps and bruises as they did.

She immediately tried to get off the figure and an arm grabbed hers and her back smacked against a step. She groaned in pain but continued trying.

The figure grabbed her hair again and she let out a grunt and tried to kick the figure and froze when a burning pain spread from her leg. She turned around and saw the knife embedded into her thigh and tried to scream, but the gloved hand was on her face again. It let go of her hair and went to retrieve the knife.

She took that moment to kick out with her other leg and shrieked softly and the knife was yanked out in the process. She crawled up the stairs as quickly as she could with her leg streaming red liquid.

She got to the top and pushed herself into the apartment door and stood unsteadily. She turned her head to see the figure walking up the steps leisurely, the mask as terrifying as before, staring at her with the hollow black eyes.

She grunted and limped into the room, trying to close and lock the door.

It slammed all the way open before she could and she ran as fast as she could to get away from it.

"NO!" Ran yelled as the figure ran towards her. She threw a few chairs at the figure, each hitting but not hindering it.

She limped away again and cried when she was pulled to the ground again. She tried her best to use the skills that had been drilled into her mind since she began karate but none of them hit its target, it's like the figure has memorized her attacks and dodged them with ease.

She couldn't contain a scream as the knife was stabbed into her gut, but the figure had already clamped a hand down on her mouth.

It pulled the knife out and stabbed again, this time the middle of her rib cage.

Blood was spewing out like crazy now and all Ran saw was red and the white mask staring down at her. The expressional mask, the face of her to be murderer. Her chest ached with fire.

Another stab came again and this time in her lungs, she was choking now. The iron was all she could taste.

She felt herself slip away at the same time, her body drowning in blood. She had one last thought on her mind before blacking out.

_Shinichi….._

**Um…yeah…so gross and sick. I feel terrible. Um…hoped it was okay? I mean seirously I don't even hate Ran. She's one of my favorite characters. **

**Please review for I am sick to my stomach right now and it'll be the medicine to cure me. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Please enjoy….characters dying and mourning? **

**Ahaha...have huge exams all this week and next along with big foreign language exam...bleh. I'm failing so badly hahaha...**

**I'm glad some people liked this fic. I was beginning to think I'm crazy for writing this and delete it lol. **

**Haha, I'm not the only one that hears a phone ring in the house and thinks its Ghostface right? And most of the time, I'm in the house alone…..;A; **

When he heard the multiple cries of sirens as he drove home, Mouri Kogorou knew something was up and it wasn't good.

With twitching hands, he returned the rental car to the employee at the shop and began walking the two blocks back to the agency.

He frowned as several other police cars' lights, blinking red and blue reflected into the night sky from a block down.

That was not good.

His pace grew brisker and quicker, he almost started jogging.

What was this bad feeling?

He did start running, after he saw that the police cars were parked on his street, in front of his house.

"Megure-dono!" The renowned detective shouted aloud when he saw the portly inspector. The latter turned around and Mouri could see the sudden look of shock and terror in his eyes.

"M-mouri-kun." The inspector stammered slightly, looking away with guilt-stricken eyes.

"What happened here?" Kogoro asked, eyeing the police officers surrounding the building. Megure looked away again and pulled his hat lower.

"Mouri-kun….I'm sorry, but please…allow us police to handle this." The man then turned around and went inside the agency building.

"W-what? Megure-dono! What are you talking abo-"He froze when he saw a police vehicle stop and people wearing grey uniforms came out holding cases and one holding a big bag.

A body bag.

"Hey, Megure! What happened?" His heart stopped as he realized what this all meant, his house, the forensics team, the police and an adult sized body bag.

"RAN!" He yelled and charged towards the door, only to be held back by Takagi.

"M-mouri-san, please calm down!"

"Get off of me and let me in! RAN!" He cursed and yelled again.

"Mouri-san!"

"Shut up and let me see Ran!" He growled and tightened his hand into a fist, trying to beat his way out of Takagi's hold.

"That's enough, Mouri-kun!" Megure appeared in front of doorway with a tired expression.

Mouri opened his mouth ready to retort but stopped when he noticed the dark red, almost black stains of blood on the inspector's coat.

"Please don't make this any harder for yourself." Megure sighed and left the apartment, putting a hand on Mouri's shoulder briefly.

"No….NO!" Mouri ignored Megure, shrugging himself out of Takagi's hold and ran into the apartment building, eyes widening at the blood stains on the staircase.

"Ran…." He ran up the stairs, ignoring the officers crowding around a broken vase outside his office door. Instead, he continued upwards to the third floor, where the blood trails into the apartment room.

He runs in, despite the protests from multiple officers and stands before the scene.

It was a complete mess.

Blood smeared across the living room floor and all over the walls, making a grotesque form of splatter art.

He wanted to hurl.

But he walked forward instead, to where many forensic teams were crowded around.

He took his hand, shoving them away and stared.

Ran was a beautiful girl. Mouri wasn't saying that just because she was his daughter. She was indeed very pretty. Her long flowing raven hair and those deep, kind eyes. She looked just like Eri.

But here, she was barely recognizable. Crimson decorated her once flowing hair, sticking it together and turning it red. Her once deep blue and _alive _eyes were closed shut and dark bags appearing underneath them.

Her body was filled with gaping holes that had long stopped bleeding; the red was already on the floor and splattered around.

He swayed at the sight of his beautiful daughter, fallen and unmoving.

"Mouri-san…" An unfamiliar man put an arm on his shoulder, as if trying to comfort him. He growled and grabbed the man by his jacket.

"What happened? Why is Ran…." He couldn't say it, Ran can't be….dead. She was a karate champion; she could beat him up if she had wanted to. She couldn't have died.

"I-I'm sorry, Mouri-san. We got a call…Mouri-san we didn't make it in time, I'm sorry."

"Why didn't you come sooner? You bastards!" He let go of the man and sank to the floor, gritting his teeth.

"I'm sorry; Mouri-san…..is there anything we could do for you?"

"….Conan…."

"E-excuse me?"

"Edogawa Conan. Get the brat…..I'll tell him, no one else can but me."

And Mouri was glad he was the one that told.

The unfamiliar forensic officer had called the Professor's house and asked that the brat come home immediately, an emergency had happened.

Agasa said the boy had already left a while ago.

Ten minutes later, Conan appeared at the Mouri Detective Agency holding a convenience store bag.

He dropped it in a hurry, ran up the stairs and came face to face with Mouri sitting on the steps with a dazed expression.

He immediately asked what had happened and Mouri relayed the news to him.

"RAN!" The boy yelled loudly and ran for the area where Ran was in the process of being put into a body bag. He had stopped using the childish '-neechan', Mouri noticed as he watched the boy try to get between the forensic teams and see the girl one last time.

"RAN! NO!" Conan tried to go after the team but Mouri held him back.

"Brat, stop it…..it's too late…." His hands around Conan's shoulders tightened and the boy also stopped struggling. They walked down the steps and into the office room. The officers regarded them with sympathetic looks, in which they ignored.

They stood by the window and watched as the body bag was put in an ambulance and takened away into the night.

* * *

Kuroba Kaito sat in his classroom, still and silent.

That had the whole class wondering.

For Kuroba to be sitting in the classroom was normal.'

But still and silent was new.

Usually, he would sit with a smirk, eyeing students with a knowing look, making them feel paranoid and scared that they would be the next target of the magician's pranks.

But today he sat, staring down at a newspaper, today's edition, with no expression. Absolutely nothing. No laughter, no hate, no sadness nor any anger. Just blank and still. It was making everyone uneasy.

"Kaito?" Aoko tried after ten minutes of watching the other teen sit like a zombie.

"Kaito!" The magician finally snapped out of his trance and glanced up at his childhood friend.

"What is it?" He asked simply, he wasn't even pulling off his usual grin.

"Are you sick?" She crossed her arms and he tilted his head. There was still no smile on the boy's face, only mild confusion.

"No, why do you say that?"

"You've been sitting here staring out into space like some kind of idiot."

"Oh…sou ka…." He muttered while looking at the newspaper headlines again, not believing it.

"Okay, what is it?"

"What are you talking about Aoko?" He asked and the girl frowned. He hadn't even called her 'Ahouko' today yet. Which was new, Kaito would never resist a moment of calling her that name.

"You're planning something huge right? That's why you haven't done any pranks or flipped my skirt. You are planning something REAL BIG this time huh? Well, just to inform you, I'll beat you up if you pull the hair dye thing in the lockers again-"She stopped and squealed when her skirt flew up. Instantly she pushed the fabric back against her thighs.

"KAITO!" She growled and saw that the troublemaker was smiling again.

"Hey, you asked for it." He chuckled and began dodging all her mop attacks.

After a few minutes of that. The class seemed to have sighed in relief. So maybe the prankster wasn't planning anything fishy.

Aoko huffed and sat down in her seat, glaring at Kaito. In return, he grinned with triumph. Well at least she confirmed that the idiot was alright.

As soon as Aoko turned away, Kaito's grin became a frown. He turned back to the newspaper heading and his face once again became emotionless.

**FAMOUS DETECTIVE MOURI KOGORO'S DAUGHTER, MOURI RAN, BRUTALLY STABBED TO DEATH AT DETECTIVE AGENCY.**

_How did this happen?...tantei-kun, how are you holding up?_

* * *

Tonight was heist night.

Kid wasn't in the mood for one but he had it scheduled two weeks ago. He couldn't call it off without good reason or else Nakamori-keibu would be going on a rampage to see what the thief was up to. And there was a party tonight so there were many guests he could mingle into if he needed it.

He frowned softly from his hiding place when he saw a familiar little tantei walk into the museum, followed by Mouri Kogoro. The thief watched Nakamori walk over to the other man, probably to yell at him for coming to a Kid heist without permission.

Instead, Nakamori began talking to the detective and putting an arm on his shoulder with a sympathetic look of sadness. Kid suddenly remembered the headlines from a week ago. Right….

Kaito had never met Mouri Ran in his life, but Kaitou Kid….had a few encounters here and there, mostly him using her face to his convenience. Even when Conan knew he was disguised as Ran, he would still blush and hesitate.

Kid closed his eyes. Mouri Ran was a nice girl, a girl that could have been Aoko, with their similar looks. Maybe that's why she stood out so much in the back of his mind.

Mouri Ran was a bright girl; she could've done so many things in the future. But now it was all down the drain, buried along with her body….in a cemetery somewhere in Tokyo.

He opened his eyes and studied the little detective. His hair was messier than his usual tamed hair and there were noticeable dark circles under his eyes, the glasses weren't hiding them very well.

Kid ducked down when he saw Conan's eyes dart away to stare at the ventilation shaft he was hiding in. Maybe he should get moving after all.

The thief maneuvered himself expertly and turned around without making a sound in the narrow shaft.

He began crawling back and mentally checking his mind for the blueprints of the museum he had memorize. Turn right and continue until you reach the third left…..

He followed his mental directions and crawled past another shaft silently.

"Hey, did you hear about Mouri-san's daughter? I heard she was butchered."

"Yeah, must've been really bloody." Kid froze at the voices and turned his head.

Outside the shaft he was in were two task force members mumbling to each other, unaware of the thief's presence.

"I feel bad for Mouri-san, seeing his daughter go away so soon…he's also separated from his wife right?"

"Yeah, but he still has that Edogawa boy."

"That kid's only staying temporarily. Then the poor guy's going to be alone…."

"That sucks; we should go give him our apologies later, after the heist."

"I don't know he looks pretty cranky to me. I heard he's a Judo expert, I don't want to become his punching bag."

"I guess you're right, but still...Anyways, did you hear anything about the killer? Had they found anything yet?"

"I dunno, but I was walking by Megure-keibu of the Homicide department a few days ago, running an errand for the inspector."

"Didja hear anything?"

"Yeah, Megure-keibu said he heard from witnesses around the time Mouri-san's daughter was….killed, they saw some kind of black blur slink into the shadows. They also saw white; the guy must've been wearing a mask." Kid's eyes narrowed at that, a figure wearing black and a white mask? He'd had to keep that in mind.

"Mouri-san's daughter was a karate champion, top of her class. To be defeated…"

"My Akira is also around her age, and Akira doesn't even know how to hold a knife. I'd better warn her to stay home these days….it ain't safe anymore…."

"Yeah…." The two officers grew silent as they turned back to their post.

Kid sighed to himself softly before moving away from them. He had a heist to perform.

/

/

It was particularly easy tonight. Kid pondered to himself as he ran away with a forced smirk on his face.

Nakamori was screaming on the top of his lungs and it made the thief wonder if the inspector would pop a blood vessel one day. Wait; let's steer away from the topic blood…..

"Get that bastard!" Nakamori yelled and the task force shouted back an answer. Kid turned his head and saw that the little tantei had disappeared.

Curious he turned a corner and pushed back against the wall, jumped up and wedged himself in the corner of the ceiling, watching the task force members below him run past, oblivious to their target hanging several meters above them.

He jumped down after the task force disappeared around another hallway. Where could the troublesome detective have gone?

Noises from the party a few hallways down reached his ears, maybe the little shrimp went to the party instead. The thought stung a bit though, tantei-kun skipping out on his heist.

He cautiously walked around corners. That was strange. He did see Mouri running along with Nakamori when they chased him but Conan wasn't with them.

A thud caught his attention. But he shook it off after glancing around. Maybe just a drunk guest wandering through the halls.

"Hello little boy, are you lost?" He froze and stopped at the corner. So there was someone there.

He turned his head to see what was going on around the corner.

Ah, so that's where tantei-kun was. The little detective had his back to Kid and was looking up at a woman. The woman looked really young, probably just out of college. She was the type of person that was naturally beautiful, even without the makeup.

"No, I'm waiting for my daddy! Ne, onee-san, are you at the party alone?" Kid could tell the boy was smiling. He leaned against the wall, deciding to stick around for awhile. He could hear the muffled yells from the taskforce a floor above them. He had plenty of time.

"Yes, I'm afraid I'm alone tonight." The lady smiled sweetly.

"Ehhh. Onee-san you're really pretty, don't you have a boyfriend?"

"Ahaha, no not at the moment."

"Ehhh, then I can be your boyfriend!" Kid nearly took a double take. He had seen the boy act childishly before, which was quite scary sometimes, but wasn't this taking it a bit too far?

Kid turned his head again to peer around the corner and this time he did see something abnormal.

A small move in the shadows and a sharp glint that reflected off his monocle.

A knife.

"TANTEI-KUN!" He yelled out loud without another second of hesitation.

The figure in the shadows didn't hesitate any longer either. It charged forward, knife poised.

Conan had snapped into intense concentration after Kid had uttered his nickname.

"Onee-san, get down!" The kid threw himself at her legs, making her crash down just before the figure could stab her back.

The figure stumbled but regained its balance a split second later. It whirled around and aimed to stab at the woman.

She screamed in fear but Conan jumped in front of her, kicking the figure in the stomach.

In return, it grabbed his foot and slammed him onto the floor, slicing his arm shallowly. It then reached forward and brought down the knife, aiming at the woman's abdomen.

A card whizzed by and caught its arm, shifting its aim. The knife sliced past her hip.

The figure turned around to see Kid holding his card gun with a serious expression. It took that chance to retrieve its knife, knock Conan down again and lunge towards Kid. The thief smirked and ran.

"KID!" Conan shouted, getting up, wincing at his bruised body. The idiot thief made himself the target.

"Onee-san, you alright?" He helped the fallen woman up.

"Ow…..I'm bleeding…." She winced, silent tears streaming down her face.

"Onee-san, there are police officers in the party hall, can you make it there?" The lady stared into the boy's azure eyes before nodding.

"Okay then, see you later, onee-san!" Conan stood up and ran towards where the figure and Kid disappeared off to.

"Boy…..thank you." The lady whispered softly before getting up, stumbling back to the party room.

* * *

Kid panted as he turned another corner. He peered back quickly and saw that the figure was still chasing him, knife in hand.

He frowned as he studied its face...well its mask actually.

Wait….. Kid frowned.

"_Yeah, Megure-keibu said he heard from witnesses around the time Mouri-san's daughter was….killed, they saw some kind of black blur slink into the shadows. They also saw white; the guy must've been wearing a mask." _Kid gasped, could this be-

He never got to finish the thought as he crashed into the wall.

_Shit! I didn't watch where I was going! _He cursed to himself and pushed himself away just as the figure stabbed the wall. He dropped to the ground and swiped the figure off its feet, making it drop to the floor with a thud. He got up quickly and ran for a stairwell.

He opened the door and slammed it shut before running up the stairs. He was on the third floor party hall; the roof is a good five floors away. He ran up the stairs as fast as his legs could carry him.

As he did, he wondered to himself. He could lose the figure if he reached the roof. Just jump off the roof and he'd be able to get home safely. But then, the figure would be able to kill anyone it pleases at the museum.

He could try to subdue it, but the figure had a knife. Kid was more used to long-range attacks, considering the snipers that usually appear another building away. The figure was aggressive and physical about its attacks.

He could try sleeping or gas bombs but he didn't have full supplies tonight. Sleeping and gas bombs don't come for free. He needed certain materials to make them. The thief only had a few. The figure also wore a mask; he couldn't guarantee that the gas will pass through. So the only thing he could do is run?

He shook his head and swore when he heard the thuds of footsteps closing in on him. Adrenaline surged through his body and he ran faster.

_Two flights for each floor. One flight had twenty steps, the other had twelve. So uh, twenty times five floors would be a hundred steps. Then twelve times five is sixty steps. That's one hundred sixty steps total. Um so how many have I passed already….um forty, no um sixty-seven. Arghh am I really doing math right now? _

Well, eventually, he did reach the roof and he opened the door and rushed out into the night air. He ran for the edge of the building, hands on a hidden switch, ready to take off into the night. He would have to cower tonight, even if he hated the thought.

He felt a sudden pull and he fell back, smacking his head on the concrete hard.

"Damn." He muttered, looking back. The killer, he was sure that this was the same person that killed Mouri Ran, had stabbed the knife into his cape, pulling him to the floor. It was currently kneeling looming over the thief, staring at him with its screaming mask.

The thief reacted quickly, as soon as the killer reached for the knife. He rolled away, ripping his cape in the process and began to run. The figure pulled the knife off the ground and chased after him.

It raised the knife and brought it down to stab Kid in the chest. The thief raised an arm and grabbed hold of the gloved hand holding the knife. The figure didn't stop, instead it pushed itself into Kid roughly and the two hit the floor with a loud thud, Kid on the bottom.

He hissed as the figure used its weight to bring the knife down, closer and closer to his neck.

"Game over, isn't it Kaitou Kid?" A voice came from behind the killer's mask. It was rough and creepy sounding. Probably a voice-changer.

"Game? This isn't much of a game." Kid smirked and the killer pressed harder and the knife made contact with his neck, drawing a tiny drop of blood.

"….You're a strange one, Kaitou Kid. Others would be screaming, crying, begging for mercy by now." The figure tilted its head questioningly when the thief chuckled.

"Like I would ever cry for mercy from a cold-blooded killer like you." Kid grinned and he heard the killer grunt, pressing harder. A fine line of red was starting to appear.

Then the grip loosened.

Kid looked up with slight confusion.

The killer got off of him slowly, knife still in position to stab him if he tried anything funny. It didn't get completely off, its legs still pinning Kid's to the ground.

"You're an interesting man, Kaitou Kid. I have no intentions of letting our game end just yet. But mark my words, I will make you suffer." As soon as the words came out, the door bursted open and Nakamori along with the task force appeared, looking exhausted. But they immediately became alert as they analyzed the situation.

"KID!" Nakamori's eyes widen at the scene before narrowing.

"Bastard, get off the thief and put your hands up." Nakamori reached for his gun. He hadn't fired it in a long time but he was still a sharp shooter. The thief was nonviolent but many other criminals aren't so friendly.

The figure chuckled and got off the thief. In a blur, it jumped off the roof edge, earning surprised cries from the taskforce.

Kid shot up and glanced over the edge, the figure was gone.

With a curse, he dropped a smoke bomb and disappeared over the edge before Nakamori could react, activating his hanglider and flying away silently. His pride wounded and he embarassed out of his mind.

He had lost tonight.

**Phew, long chapter is long. Well, I found it very frustrating to write this chapter. Went back to edit parts a lot. Is this story going too fast for people? Does it seemed rushed? I think it kind of did….**

**Well anyways, I hoped you enjoyed it. Review and I'll update faster. I don't see a lot of support for this story, well it was stupid to begin with...might delete it. See you hopefully next chapter or in my other fics. **


End file.
